


A gift

by Diante



Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Luxembourg is not a good Guy, M/M, Maximilian I is not a good Guy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 奥地利想送巴伐利亚一个礼物。巴伐利亚说奥地利很有天赋。那这到底是马克西米连送给巴伐利亚的礼物，还是奥地利送给巴伐利亚的礼物，还是命运送给奥地利的礼物呢？Who knows？命运会为它的礼物收款吗？
Relationships: Austria/Bavaria (Hetalia)
Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785298
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自设 巴伐利亚-利奥波德；萨克森-阿布雷希特；神圣罗马-卢弗斯；卢森堡-文策尔；荷兰-霍福特；比利时-贝露琪

“马克西米连先生叫我送一份礼物给你。”

闻言，利奥波德从书中向门口抬头。厚重的木门被推开些许，罗德里赫的小脑袋从后面探出来，一绺不服帖的头发垂到鼻尖上——似乎是令他发痒了，把它拨进耳朵边后他还揉了好一会儿眼睛。利奥波德有些惊讶地望着他半透明的、薄纱制的睡袍和从摇摇晃晃的下摆里伸出来的两条小腿。它不胖也不瘦，肌肉薄而匀称，每个棱角都被介于男童和少年间的恰到好处的脂肪修饰得柔滑圆润，快步走动时膝上隐约可见的凹陷又让他看起来像一头踩着山涧奔跑的欢快小鹿。是的，的确像一头小鹿。他不经确认就蹿进房间和三两步扑到床上的行为和莽撞的小动物没有区别。利奥波德的视线越过他打着褶皱的袖口肩部望向身后的门，它迟滞地闭合，在原位继续了片刻的摇摆。

这是罗德里赫拜访巴伐利亚的第三天。自从哈布斯堡家族当选皇帝之后他已经很久没见过这孩子。马克西米连为解决蒂罗尔和巴伐利亚的财务纠纷而特意拜访是他意料之内的。可是他没想到他会叫上奥地利，尤其是一个还如此年轻、稚嫩、心无杂念的奥地利。说实话，他很想念奥地利。前两日他想对罗德里赫说些什么时，马克西米连总有千般理由拉着他谈话，谈糟糕的蒂罗尔，谈因斯布鲁克。他们在金碧辉煌的宴会厅里推杯换盏，罗德里赫在一旁乖巧地聆听，双手交叠放在腿上，腰杆挺得笔直，或是抱着一大盆水果在人影中钻来钻去。利奥波德很想念他，因此今晚出乎意料的拜访让他在惊讶之余有了一丝欣喜。

利奥波德掀开被子一角，把仍坐在床沿迟疑的小家伙放进被窝。罗德里赫歪头看他，先伸进左边的小腿，然后是另一只——长睡袍在屈起的大腿上下滑、堆叠，像裱花袋挤出的奶油，像酒桶龙头里打出的泡沫，懒洋洋地捧着一截更加白皙的腿根，这让利奥波德意识到罗德里赫没有穿衬裤。过去，当奥地利还是个猫儿般大的孩子的时候，他们常睡在一张床上。那时罗德里赫穿有夸张卷边的衬裤，好像意大利和神圣罗马也会穿的那种，由阿布雷希特亲自挑选。“他很漂亮，漂亮的孩子就该穿漂亮的衣服。”阿布雷希特是这么说的。利奥波德并不是很赞同。因为他是个战士。他希望奥地利也会是个战士。只是显然地，奥地利没有成为战士，而是长成了如卷边衬裤所预示的柔软精致的样子。

“嘿利奥，这孩子叫东马克。”他记得更早的时候，奥地利被阿布雷希特推到自己面前的那天。那时他正在擦拭自己的剑，回身时闪烁的剑光映在罗德里赫脸上，勾起他眼睛里十足的好奇。很好，没有半点害怕。这是个好的开头。

“德意志人？”他注意到他褐色的头发，皱起眉。

“当然了。他可是从你身上分出的一部分。”

“噢，别那么说，太恶心了。”他垂下拿剑的手，因为他注意到罗德里赫已经开始像只猫头鹰一样为看清剑上漂亮的花纹把脑袋转来转去了。

阿布雷希特的大手在罗德里赫头顶胡乱揉按，利奥波德有点儿担忧。这孩子实在太小。强壮的阿布雷希特下手可没轻重。

“他会是个好骑士的。不过东马克名字过于随意了些。我希望他能叫别的什么。”最后，当他在阿布雷希特欣慰的目光中抱住茫然的罗德里赫时，利奥波德悻悻地说。他并不相信自己的话。

“但愿他能防守那些可恶的马扎尔人。啊，还有土耳其人……你的担子很重啊，小家伙。”阿布雷希特蹲下来，用食指刮了刮他的鼻梁。罗德里赫翘起嘴唇，眉毛也高高地上扬，作出一个无比困惑又引人怜惜的表情。

现在，这令他挂念的孩子已经坐在他身旁，用光溜溜的腿杆往他毛发浓重的小腿上蹭。他穿着两只很短的白袜，大概只到脚踝，因为那粗糙的织物触感没有延续到擦过他腿侧的突出踝骨——它是光滑的，像一块打磨完好的翡翠，被体温捂热，温润地贴上他。

利奥波德把书合上放到床头，回头打量起罗德里赫的脸。他比上次分别时长大了不少，脸型好像一颗正在融化的浑圆珍珠似的，被光阴勾勒出有那么一点儿尖的下巴，又像个成熟前带着稚嫩绒毛的青桃子。小时候他的眼睛很大，几乎占据半张脸，让所有情绪都得以装入，现在则内敛许多。“有时候我会戴眼镜。”罗德里赫说，“皇帝用金丝和宝石为我打造了一副眼镜，但我没带它来这儿。因为我的视力其实好极了！他们说那样会让我显得更沉稳。”

“可是我不觉得我需要那种东西来修饰。”他朝利奥波德把头转过去，腮帮子里塞进一团稀薄的怨气。刘海盖在他的紫眼睛上，他甩了甩脑袋。

利奥波德用手拨开遮挡他面部的额发——天哪，当他把手放到他脸上时才发觉自己的手几乎有他的整张脸那么大——他开始反思刚才所想的，关于奥地利已经长成大孩子的内容了。

“现在你是这个帝国最忠实的骑士了。”利奥波德说，“当你成为帝国的中心，当你成为皇室的发源地，人们都会关注你。所以你要表现得很好才行。”

“关注我？噢，那我会很开心的。”他的头在枕上晃了晃。利奥波德没移开手，而是用指节轻轻触碰他的眉梢，接着是鼻尖。

“好痒啊，利奥。”罗德里赫咯咯地笑起来，咧开的嘴让脸颊被挤出更饱满的形状，现在，晕开的燥热让他看起来像个红苹果了。

“臭小鬼，你已经学会直呼我的名字了吗？”利奥波德说着，边用鼻音轻哼了声边把手拿开。

罗德里赫噘起嘴。一只等待安抚的小猫咪如果能做出人类的表情，那么也会是这样的，利奥波德想。

“好了。国王要你给我什么？”他不再纠缠于称呼问题。

“嗯……一会儿会有仆人来的。他让我先告诉你这个。”罗德里赫沉思了一下才说。他把整个身体都藏进被窝，但两只没褪去孩子气的肉感的小手从刺绣的缎布边缘露出来，搭在被子外面。利奥波德盯着那双手。关节上的浅浅纹路和玲珑如贝壳的小指甲都在对他重申奥地利仍然没长大的事实，尽管他住进焕然一新的霍夫堡，尽管他修建好圣斯蒂芬大教堂，尽管他又一次得到卢弗斯陛下的偏爱，并且不再像当年那样对强大的波西米亚畏首畏尾。

这回答听起来也多么幼稚啊！瞧瞧，他或者阿布雷希特站在这个位置的时候可不会答复得这样不周全。他果然还是太小。

“做帝国的中心可不是件容易的事。”他打算好好教导罗德里赫，“首先，你要学会和各种人打交道。”

“啊，是的！”罗德里赫以近乎打断对方的速度说，“我一直想给你写信，告诉你我在勃艮第的事。利奥，我认识了很多新朋友。”

利奥波德蹙起眉毛听他讲。

“马克西米连先生带我去了很多地方，但最让我难忘的是在布鲁日的那些日子。过去我只在波西米亚见过文策尔几次。但是在勃艮第我们睡到了一张床上。”

罗德里赫兴致勃勃地说。显然，他没有意识到自己说出了什么，也没注意到利奥波德脸上惊讶到无以复加的神色。他带着一股憧憬继续道：

“还有霍福特和贝露琪。贝露琪家的床真大啊，能让我们四个都躺上去。”

听到这里，利奥波德的心情已经无法用震惊形容。他出声阻拦罗德里赫说下去，因为他预感到他有要发表长篇大论的意思，后一句的第一个词甚至就站在他喉咙口，在利奥波德厚重的嗓音中化成一个甜腻的休止符。

“你说什么？你们在勃艮第做了什么？”他急急忙忙的样子就好像要抓住罗德里赫的领子问个明白，当然，他没有。罗德里赫看着被子被攥出的褶皱，将目光移到利奥波德脸上。柔和的烛光轻抚他硬朗的轮廓，灿金的眉毛和发梢被照得更接近红色。

罗德里赫吞咽了一下说：“我们睡在一起。”

“睡在一起？”

“就……就像我们现在这样，利奥！”他的眼珠机灵地打转。

“不，你说，你和他们三个睡在一起？那你们……？”

利奥波德的眼睛仍然张得很大，前额被推出了皱纹。

“是呀，我也觉得好奇怪。那天我们一起在宴会上喝酒。但我忽然感到头疼。我和马克西米连先生说，他让仆人带我去休息。后来不知怎地他们就都来了。”

“然——然后呢？”

罗德里赫没立即回答，而是沉眉苦思了一会儿，不短的一小会儿。由是他的表情变得很生动，好像一张用色大胆的画，好像阿尔卑斯覆着雪的树丛里羊背上吆喝出的山歌。

“噢，我很抱歉……我不记得了。”他的眉毛倒下来，细细的脖子也颓丧地撇到一边，“真奇怪呀，我完全记不起那天晚上的事。而且我起床时贝露琪姐姐告诉我我已经昏睡了三天了。天哪，我一点印象都没有！可我的肚子饿得咕咕直叫。她说我病了。是的，我感觉浑身都疼。但是他们很细心地照顾我。他们可真好。用红酒炖的牛肉还有股胡椒味儿！”

利奥波德沉默了。或许年轻的奥地利没明白那代表什么，但他再清楚不过。过去鲁道夫一世的六个女儿被嫁到各个选侯国时他就和阿布雷希特讨论了这个。“贪婪的哈布斯堡要把所有战利品都收进囊中。我敢说要是奥地利稍微长大点儿，他也要被送到我们的床上。”阿布雷希特嗤之以鼻。那时罗德里赫尚小，可即便是如今他也还没到做这个的年纪。

“之后呢？”利奥波德问，“你在布鲁日待了多久？你们每天都四个人睡在一起？”

“啊，不是。有一天贝露琪姐姐抱着我睡了一晚上。除此以外我都是一个人。她说她很高兴和我做朋友。我让她和她的哥哥、弟弟都很开心。”

“那三个家伙……”利奥波德的手攥得更紧，耷拉下来的眼皮紧张地抽动。

迟迟没等到罗德里赫所说的前来送礼的仆人，利奥波德先行吹灭了蜡烛，考虑到青春期的孩子需要更多睡眠。罗德里赫靠在利奥波德身上，一只手搭在他胸口。从他薄薄的指腹皮肤下传来急促的心跳。他的话已经在利奥波德心里激起了涟漪。

夜深了，两人却都没睡着。不知何故利奥波德感到一阵煎熬的燥热。时值深秋，按理说即使一个被窝里装进两个成年人也不至于让热量蓄积至此。麻痒的感觉像小虫从四面八方涌来无情噬咬。没一会儿他后背的布料就悉数被热汗浸湿。他不敢动，在他看来罗德里赫已经睡熟，如果翻身势必会将对方吵醒。他唯有尽快入睡以从这折磨中逃脱。可每声呼吸都顶着那只小手上升又下降，柔嫩的指尖弹奏在他心房。

该死，这不对劲，利奥波德想，微微转过头去看罗德里赫。他微阖着眼，在眼睑下铺开浓密的睫毛。利奥波德压下怪异的冲动，将头扭到另一边，努力想些坏事，比如跟法国吵架。这只奏效了一小会儿。没过多久，更猛烈的感觉和下腹的热意一同袭来，用劲对他已经脆弱不堪的神经击打。他突然想起今天的酒局。

“蒂罗尔已经无力偿还你们的债务。但是，请允许我代任伯爵，花一些时间来筹措金钱。”马克西米连笑吟吟地说，诚恳到近乎谦卑的态度使他难以拒绝。但他仍表现出愤怒的样子，他想，至少要让蒂罗尔为一时狂妄抵押的土地付出代价。

“毕竟蒂罗尔过去也属于奥地利。”似乎是意有所指，马克西米连边说边看向在一旁晃着双腿的罗德里赫。后者把一张懵懂的脸凑上来，让国王在脸颊轻捏。

“你喜欢奥地利吗？”他手上的动作和问话的语气使一切看起来都别有深意。

“他从小和我一起长大。”利奥波德如实回答，“我们的感情很深。”

“我会解决蒂罗尔的问题的。只需要给我时间。”马克西米连拍了拍罗德里赫的肩，然后唤来一位随从为两人斟酒，“尝尝吧，这是从勃艮第带来的。那里的酒很出彩。”

鲜红的酒液愉快地弹跳。利奥波德盯着酒杯出神。涌动的液面上映着屋顶漂亮的壁画。

这不对劲，这整个酒局都不对劲，和罗德里赫在勃艮第所经历的一样不对劲。利奥波德终于理清思路。黑暗中身着加冕披风的马克西米连似乎在朝他微笑。当然，他没有真的在这儿。利奥波德望着一面空荡荡的墙，事件的始末在他脑海中复盘，跃然其上。

该死。

下腹异样的触感愈发强烈。他决定下床去另一间屋子，或是去别的哪儿，总之不能再和这孩子一起待着。他没遇见过这种事。他不知道自己是应该洗个冷水澡还是找谁做点什么。但是，不管怎样那都不该是……等一等，他飞速运转的思维撞上了什么，是那件随脚步飘起的睡袍和他带来的话。

马克西米连先生叫我送一份礼物给你。

利奥波德决定立即离开，即便会吵醒罗德里赫——他不打算和他解释什么。但在动作开始前他却先被对方拉住了胳膊。

“利奥，你好热呀。”罗德里赫柔声说。他还没完全变声，这嗓音加剧了利奥波德难耐的欲望。他惊惶地向侧边翻滚。罗德里赫进一步贴上来。

“我亲爱的哥哥啊……”

从黑暗中将他牢牢抱住的手有着不同于外表的力道，告诉利奥波德与他同床共枕的孩子俨然已经成为一个真正的战士。罗德里赫把半个身子压在利奥波德身上，双手各扶上一侧的肩，攀上对方躯体的腿顶在那燥热的中心。

“马克西米连先生也让你喝了那样的酒，对吗？”他用冰凉的嘴唇摩挲着利奥波德的下巴，片刻后，把脸贴到了他胸口，“我并不介意这样的事。特别是您，亲爱的巴伐利亚哥哥。”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

“罗德……你……”利奥波德心里一惊，可他除了从喉咙里挤出几声质问外什么也做不出。突如其来的转变令他措手不及。罗德里赫却很自得。他用拇指外侧撩拨利奥波德睡衣下的凸起，满意地感受到来自对方腹部的僵硬。

“我当然知道文策尔他们对我做了什么。下人来换床单前我就醒了。那上面可都是血。”他似笑非笑地说。从利奥波德的角度看不到。但平稳的音调足以让他不寒而栗。

“可是……”

“可是我倒想看看马克西米连的袖子里有什么妙计。有什么事要赔上一个没长开的奥地利呢？”

“你是这么想的？”听到这儿，利奥波德终于难以置信地问，抛出克制许久的疑惑。罗德里赫静静望着他，歪了歪头。

“你疯了，你真是太可怕了！”他气愤地说，又想到了什么，怒不可遏把罗德里赫从身上拉开，“你刚才说的都是试探？”

一瞬间，恼怒、羞耻、无力和疲乏感一拥而上，剥掉利奥波德最后的沉稳。他无助地看着罗德里赫。他跌坐在床边，险些滚下去，最后又让利奥波德于心不忍地捏住了手臂。那多细啊！简直无法和他所说的话联系到一起！借着月光他看清罗德里赫一闪一闪的紫罗兰色眼睛，欲望、野心还有他无法说出的东西在其中蕴藏着，让他变成一只等待捕猎的猫。这只猫轻巧地膝行到他身前，在他错愕的目光中俯身轻啄，将潮湿细嫩的嘴唇内侧蹭上他的嘴，生涩地吮吸，在那儿涂满晶莹的唾液后才欣慰地起身。

“你需要我，利奥波德。”他眯着眼睛，“你很快就会变得更难受的。我怎么忍心让你经受折磨？”

没有回应，理应没有，全在罗德里赫料想之中。他勾起一抹狡黠又天真的笑，用小小的手掌捧住利奥波德沁满汗水的脸：

“跟我做，好吗？就当是奥地利送给巴伐利亚的礼物。”

“不……你还是个孩子！我不能！”

“我已经不是孩子了。我和他们每个人都睡了不止一次。说实话，哈布斯堡的老家伙们似乎热衷于这个。即使你不和我做，我也有可能被扔到别人的床上。我想我需要掌握一点技巧。亲爱的利奥波德，你不会吝啬教我的，对吗？”

“不，你简直在胡说八道……”

虽然利奥波德嘴上如此说，内心的抗拒却在燃烧的欲火和不断往下身涌的血液里化得一干二净。

他一定是疯了。利奥波德边抚摸罗德里赫的身体边想。他不敢过多爱抚他。他的上身瘦得好像一件易碎的器物，均匀排布的肋骨在与皮肤错动时才浅浅出现，平坦的的胸膛上缀着两颗却很饱满的乳珠。利奥波德看得直摇头。他很少和阿布雷希特以外的人做爱，已经习惯了对方肌肉分明的样子，面对罗德里赫初具少年规模的肉体时才想起他和阿布雷希特的那些硬汉式的小动作对他而言并不适用。但还好他的卧房里常备有润滑用的橄榄油，否则他不知对着这紧如处子的穴要如何进行下去——好吧，操，他真的已经不是处子了，利奥波德又在心里咒骂了勃艮第一次，接着是马克西米连。他终于相信德意志国王是个处理人际关系的天才，有千重套路对诸侯们威逼利诱、两方安抚。

一根沾满液体的手指伸进罗德里赫的小屁股，让男孩紧紧皱眉。他还没在清醒时做过这个。这种感觉太尖锐，太饱胀，太……火辣了。他想起利奥波德带自己挖土豆时的场景，壮实的手指掸去土豆表面的泥灰，每个都有小胡萝卜那么粗。啊，这和贝露琪的柔软、文策尔的纤细是不同的。利奥波德比高大的霍福特还要壮，他一定也有一根又大又长的老二，能把自己彻彻底底操开……那听起来很可怕，但也并不完全是，因为未来他总会遇到更严苛的，像是残忍的斯拉夫人，凶恶的马扎尔人……上帝啊，他真想得到那些土地，西斯拉夫和匈牙利的，像波西米亚做的那样。马克西米连一定也是那样想的。兴许不久以后他就会被命令和那些人做爱呢？罗德里赫在脑子里让称不上是规划的规划转了个圈，觉得也没有那么难以接受了。当然，他仍然预感这会是段艰难的经历，因为撕裂般的疼痛已经真实地传了过来。

利奥波德耐心地开拓，密切关注着罗德里赫的神色，尽管他胀痛的性器已经反复叫嚣。该死的马克西米连！他咬牙按捺住直接操进这个狡猾的小家伙的冲动，尽量让动作变得轻柔。但更多的叫骂声从心里跑出来：奥地利真是个让人不省心的坏东西，和阿布雷希特做爱时他都没这么讲究！愈发炽热的欲火令利奥波德头晕目眩。他决定说些什么来分散注意力。

“他们……之前和你做的人会像这样好好打开你吗？”温热穴道内的手指暂停了旋转，在贪婪吮吸的内壁轻按。

“不。”罗德里赫过了很久才回答，“我没有骗你。我真的不记得事情进行中的样子。我总是昏睡到第二天。但是事后的感觉很强烈。所以我知道他们睡了我。”

“那……那你这次为什么要答应他？你喜欢他的安排？”

“不，他没有问我。他原本也想用一杯酒搞定我——或许在我来到这儿不久后就会变成贝露琪床上那种昏昏沉沉的样子。但我偷偷倒掉了它。”

“你……”

“我想知道这事到底是怎么做的。亲爱的利奥，我信任你。这对我来说也是个很好的学习机会。”

利奥波德再次沉默了，但没停下手中动作，向更深处探去。这时他听见罗德里赫的抽气声。

“怎么了？”他匆忙立起身体，“你很疼吗？”

“还行。”罗德里赫的膝盖被对方滚烫的下体擦过，他知道利奥波德正在忍耐。

“让我摸一摸你的……你的阴茎好吗？”他停顿了一下说，让羞赧不约而同地爬上两人的面颊。这话让利奥波德的下体又硬了几分，像一块坚硬的、烧红的铁。或许出于这个，他没有直言拒绝。

“你要怎么做？”

“我能趴在你身上吗？”罗德里赫用一种无关情欲的声音问，“我是说，就是，让我转一个面？”

利奥波德想了一下他所说的动作，抱着罗德里赫让他翻了个身。于是他饱满的小屁股在他面前高高地翘起来，向两侧分开的臀肉间被拓开些许的穴还没闭合，张着浅浅的缝隙。他再次把手指探进那个美妙的地方，扶在对方腰上的手随之轻颤。

“好涨啊。”罗德里赫捏着如同嘤咛的语调，把他的睡裤褪下，双手握住从中弹出的经络分明的性器。这太刺激了。利奥波德溢出一丝低吟。

“不要这样干燥地撸动……你可以……啊！”话音未落他便惊呼出声。因为他感到自己被对方温暖的口腔包围。罗德里赫含住了他！这刺激太过火了，他几乎就要射出来。

“别这样……别这样……”一想到奥地利正在为自己口交，羞愧之情就油然而生。利奥波德的声音里带上些许哀求。他还是无法把对方当成阿布雷希特或者其他人，至少不是能当作做爱对象的人。他始终是奥地利的长兄，或者在某段时间里他一厢情愿地把自己当作对方的父亲。他不该和罗德里赫做爱。但是一条灵巧的舌头正极具技巧性地舔过他的每道褶皱和沟壑，让他陷入甜美的痛苦之中。他想起来罗德里赫小时候着迷于爬高让自己担惊受怕的日子——他总是能轻易地用一副天真又无辜的表情把旁人拖入绝望之境。好在这次的热情没持续太久，很快，罗德里赫就从湿滑的咸腥里抬头，用一根手指轻碰仍在分泌前液的顶部。

“它真大啊。”他由衷赞叹，“它比很多人的都大，是吗？”

利奥波德不知如何回答。

“我用两只手才能环住它。它能放进我的身体里吗？”

利奥波德沉默地往他后穴里塞进第三根手指。这已经让他被撑得过满，好像多一丝力道都会被弄坏。罗德里赫让自己的肚子贴在对方的小腹上，手指拨弄起那儿的毛发。

“我是不是特别紧？”他突然问。

“是有那么一点。”利奥波德说，“但是……你还太小。你还没发育成该做这种事的样子！我从来没和孩子做过！”

“你和萨克森第一次做是什么时候？”

“上帝啊，能别在这时候提他吗？”

“好吧。可我好疼。都会这样疼吗？”

“也不是……”

“它的乐趣在哪儿？为什么人们都沉迷这个呢？还是说……只有插入的那一方会比较快乐？所以他们想把我嫁出去，而不是把别人娶进来。”

“不是的……”利奥波德的额头上滑下几滴汗，“安静点。我正在努力。”

“努力什么？”

接连的提问让利奥波德败下阵来。他颓丧地说：“我在努力找你的敏感点。”

“噢……这很重要，对吗？它会让我感到快乐一些，舒服一些。”

幸运地，当他在某一点揉按时罗德里赫有了反应。他年轻的、几乎没长出什么毛发的小东西也颤颤巍巍地立起来，带着一小点的欢愉。利奥波德替他抚弄。他的头发已然被汗水浸透，像刚从海里捞上来的水草。

“你感觉好些了吗？”他的嗓音有点沙哑，因为他难以再压抑下去。

罗德里赫轻声喘息，十指在他大腿和腹股沟处抓捏。没过多久他说：“我很难描述这种感受。但是……我觉得不差。”

回应他的是利奥波德粗重的呼吸声。黑暗中，他的思绪茫然一片。他已经等待了太久。现在他感到自己的下身像如即将爆炸般膨胀，每簇回流的血液都要从那儿把一份欲望带回大脑。他不知道是否要就此继续。因为显然即便经过三根手指的开拓，小小的奥地利还是难以吞下自己的大家伙。他开始怀疑自己答应这一切的动机。只是因为药吗？还是因为他对他的渴望？为什么他没有坚定地抗拒到底？为什么明知会伤到对方他还是心甘情愿地掉进陷阱？他甚至告诉了自己关于阴谋的一切！

他悲哀地发现自己无法抵抗奥地利。年轻的奥地利具备一切他、萨克森乃至波西米亚都没有的优势。他不是哈布斯堡。他远比哈布斯堡高级。

罗德里赫在此时从他身上爬下来，像刚进房间时那样扑闪着眼睛坐在边上。但不同的是，他已经在动作间把自己脱得精光。白得发亮的肉体在月光下像一团凝固的奶脂——没人能克制采撷他的欲望。利奥波德撑起身子，听见他用一种愉悦的腔调问：“你喜欢我躺下，还是趴着呢？是不是还有其他的姿势？”

利奥波德听见自己的脑子突突直跳的声音。上帝！

“那我躺着好吗？我想看到它是怎么发生的。”说着，没等他回答，罗德里赫就仰面躺下，将双腿抬起分开。利奥波德不住地吞咽，凑到他边上，把自己半褪的裤子从脚踝上拉下来扔到一边。他挤到罗德里赫的双腿之间，让灼热的性器顶到他的臀上。男孩轻笑了声，抓住他的小臂。

“放松点，利奥，你比我还紧张呢。”

“别说了，求你了！”

他又勾过来一些橄榄油涂在自己的顶部，扶住对方细瘦的膝盖，将自己结实的身体压上他的大腿。

“我得提醒你，这会很疼。”他在穴口磨蹭着提醒，“好几天你都没法好好走路。”

罗德里赫听着，缓慢地眨了一下眼：“那你能亲亲我吗？”

利奥波德把手掌侧面塞到他口中：“你可以咬我。别叫得太大声。”

不再与他周旋，利奥波德顶进罗德里赫的身体。肉刃像一把钝刀把无瑕的奶脂切开，但它们又温柔地簇拥上来，热情地包裹。他回想了一下自己第一次被操的感受，决定还是一次性顶到底。在那之前他都没敢看对方的脸。但出乎意料地，罗德里赫没咬他也没流露出一丝难过的神色。晦暗的光照下他眼角的淡红模糊不清。他把利奥波德的手拿开，微张着嘴呼吸，安静得仿佛失了声。一根炙热的、粗壮的性器已经完全贯穿他，好像是金子做的权杖。紧致美妙的压迫感让利奥波德兴奋地颤栗着，伏低身子将罗德里赫抱住。

“你感觉还好吗？”他问，小心地打量他看似平静的脸。

短促的呼吸暴露出罗德里赫所经受的疼痛。但他不在意这个。半带笑意地，他说：“确实很疼。不过，现在你可以亲我了吗？”

利奥波德没多说什么，含住他的嘴唇。他掠夺男孩口中香甜的空气，下身缓慢地动作。每次撞入深处时罗德里赫都不由自主地、令他怜惜地颤抖。他抚摸他前胸和腰侧的皮肤，力图让他好受些。但几颗滚落到发梢的泪珠还是刺疼了他。

“抱歉……”他把头埋在罗德里赫颈窝。淡淡的馨香飘向他的鼻尖。

“没事的。这也是我今晚的任务。”罗德里赫安慰他，摸了摸他又硬、又乱、又湿的头发，“我觉得……没有那么难承受。你没有弄伤我，对吗？”

利奥波德摸了摸他们结合的地方，确认没有出血。

“你比他们温柔多了。这好极了。”他说，眼里含着一层雾。

湿滑的水声和断断续续的气音包围着两人。药性鞭策着利奥波德，让他孜孜不倦地顶弄身下的孩子。持久的交合中情欲逐渐占据痛苦，他听见罗德里赫也开始发出阿布雷希特被操到烂熟时那种抑制不住的轻哼。

“我开始感觉到舒服了，尽管还是会疼。”他在利奥波德耳边说，突然夹紧了臀，“我如果这样夹住你，你会更舒服吗？”

“别……”

“但你会更快地……呃，射出来是吗？所以现在我不该这么做。你应该按你所想的方式使用我。”罗德里赫自言自语着放松了身体，让双臂勾住床栏，双腿随意地搭上他的腰。每次顶弄都让他的小腹鼓起一些，他怀疑自己的肠道被捅穿了，因为他现在一晃一晃的样子像极了艘破破烂烂的小船。

“现在……现在我想向你请教的内容已经完成了。下面就是我个人送给你的礼物了。”

利奥波德看了他一眼，将他的双腿扛至肩上，开始更激烈的撞击。月光下他们浑身是汗，像沐浴在色欲的暴雨里。

“啊……利奥……太快了……”当快感真正袭来时他开始难以自控地尖叫。忍受这个比忍受痛楚困难得多，他想。这让他的大脑不再能清晰思考，不再能迅速地分析出每步对策。他的指甲陷进自己的手心。过多的快感让他无所适从。他甚至忘了自己是个被劈成两半的可怜家伙。他主动地摇起屁股，迎接对方的冲撞。蒂罗尔的山麓在他眼前伏动，想象自己站在阿尔卑斯山顶向下望的样子。那景色一定是极美的，闪闪发光的。他不要四分五裂的奥地利，他想要很多年前统一的那一个。在此基础上他还应得到更多……

“你这个精于此道的小家伙……你真的……很有天赋……”

“真……真的吗？”

“你天生就学会怎样取悦人！”他狠狠地撞着。

“啊……别……别这样！”

感受到那根权杖在对敏感点的冲击，他溢出许多眼泪，迷蒙地望着利奥波德。利奥波德没有给她很多时间喘息，他粗暴地占有他，把一个个红痕印到他肩上，在一片泥泞中释放。罗德里赫小巧的阴茎也喷出稀薄的白液，让床单被弄得一团糟。

利奥波德愣怔了半晌回过神来，用手背轻拭罗德里赫的脸。他睁着眼睛，望向上空的眼神无比茫然。方才还心跳剧烈的他此刻就像断掉线的木偶，疲惫地落在床上。

“罗德？你还好吗？”

利奥波德又碰了碰他的脸颊。欲望冷静后回升的理智让他对之前所做的一切感到恐慌。他在马克西米连的安排下睡了奥地利，睡了他当作幼弟抚养长大的孩子。他摸索着将手移向罗德里赫双腿间被操到合不拢的穴，从那儿勾出丝丝缕缕污浊。

“嗯……”他听见一声轻不可闻的的鼻音。罗德里赫抬起腿，将脚跟搭上他的脖子。利奥波德捉住他的脚踝，让张开过久的大腿轻轻闭合。他担忧地望着他。

“我没事……我只是很累。”罗德里赫说，闭眼蜷起身子。利奥波德看见那些从股间流向膝弯的精液，咬了咬嘴唇。

“我叫人来准备洗澡的东西。”他说。

罗德里赫的睫毛动了下，但他没睁眼：“不，没关系。我太累了……等明天再说吧？你，你介意吗？”

“呃……不，没事。”利奥波德说。他突然也感到一阵疲乏，拥住罗德里赫伏在那儿，阖上沉重的眼皮。

闪耀的月光下床头的书静静地躺着。罗德里赫蹑手蹑脚地从他怀里钻出来，卧到了另一边。利奥波德打起了鼾，他从未在哪次性事中如此劳累。那些关于蒂罗尔和马克西米连，还有可怕的奥地利的想法一股脑儿被抛到遥远的记忆深处。他需要睡眠。

第二日上午他醒的很迟。太阳照到他赤裸的屁股时他才被烫醒。睁开眼，罗德里赫早已不知所踪，仿佛昨夜经历的事只是一场梦。但床单还是湿热的，残留着令人面红耳赤的气味。他震惊地坐起来，头部传来一阵宿醉似的锐痛。不……他分明没有喝那么多酒。

待他梳洗完毕走入宴会厅招待马克西米连时，看到了抱着水果在一旁走动的罗德里赫。他穿着漂亮的白袜子和布里齐兹短裤，丁香色的披肩随转身的动作摆来摆去，像一朵初绽的蓓蕾，除脚步偶尔不稳外看不出任何异样。马克西米连揽上利奥波德的肩，询问他是否度过了一个愉快的、甜蜜的夜晚。利奥波德没看他，而是望着罗德里赫，久久说不出话。

他不得不承认，奥地利的确在某方面很有天赋。这仿佛是命运赠与的礼物。

**Ende**


End file.
